Khendo
Khendo 'was a heavily-populated and affluent world that became a point of contention between a certain rebel faction and the Galactic Empire. Members of the group were tasked with working to prevent Imperial-loyalist Jarad Rendosj (the acting Chief-of-State) from being elected Imperial Governor. Khendo is the fourth planet of six in the Hashan-gara binary star system, and the only one that is hospitable: the other five planets—four terrestrial, and one gas giant—have been explored at limit. The Hashan-gara system is nearest to the Metellos Trade Route, but far enough from its closest neighbors (such as Aradia, Xa Fel, and Ragoon) to be considered remote from other Core Worlds; on the frontier of the Unknown Regions. Approximately one fifth of Khendo’s surface is terra-formed cityscape, the vast majority of which makes up the megalopolis capital known as Centropolis, “The Hundred Cities”. Thousands of off-world species, factions, businesses and organizations have migrated to Khendo since they first opened their borders over a thousand years ago. Spica Centares, former spy and current rebel operative, was the acting liaison between the group members and the rebel faction council. (Additional background information on Khendo can be found in the ''Force Journey: Infinity ''gameplay guide.'') Organizations and Factions Extech Corporaton A mining and space exploration company with a long history on Khendo. They owned subsidiaries that built weapons for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Yet, they are infamous for an accident that destroyed the moon of Garabor Major, the worst environmental disaster in Khendoan history; since then, they have tried to restore their reputation with the locals. Extech also controlled most of the trade stores; general stores, imports, foreign goods. If they don't own, they are major investors and stock holders. Ving Xarma, District 9 manager, hired Merro Shenda as a pilot for ExTech. Fenri Demos, D11 manager, and his assistant Gable Coriander, were part of a secret alliance called The Triad. They were responsible for the death of then Director-Governor Kholu of D12 in a Mecha Games match, framing his brother Doro, DiGo of D11. The brothers being imprisoned within HD-180 humanoid mechs. The group discovered their involvement and collected on their bounty. The Mrexx Industrial Village was an abandoned site outside the limits of Centropolis, once populated by off-world laborers. Around the time of the Clone Wars, Extech moved the operations they had there elsewhere.Category:LocationsCategory:Planets & Moons Khendoan Hunters' Guild A group of bounty hunters, lead by an ex-member of the Bounty Hunters Guild, operated from a base on Khendo. Smaller bounties were free transactions, but upper-level profiles required a bounty permit and connections with guild members. Ruii kajidic A Hutt clan that had significant influence on Khendo, known to be ruthless in their methods. The Hutts controlled all of the seedy places; nightclubs, sports, gambling, casinos. Zealots of Tunmyr A religious order native to Khendo, defined by nationalism, personal freedom, and radicalism. They openly promote their treachings on the city streets. They had Temples, also called Houses of Tunmyr, throughout the various dsitrcits of Centropolis. Those in the order included the Chief Elder (who oversaw the temples), Elders, and Acolytes. Roas was an Elder in the District 9 temple. Buruk Col-Nirn was, temporarily, an acolyte there. Entertainment Sports * Khendoan Mech Games * Bolo-ball. Rebel Objective "This planet is at a turning point. The Empire knows this. They are trying to make a power-grab in the planet's political forces. They've sent a politician, Jarad Rendosj, to seize power. He's already been elected Chief-of-State Governor-Director. If he continues to get votes, he will increase his power to Imperial Governor, and make it a lifetime position. There are other forces at play here. The underworld. The Hutts. The Extech Corporation. But none of them are single-handedly powerful enough--yet--to depose him.You have to become more powerful than any of them. You must either unite these powers or destroy them, if Khendo is going to remain free of the Empire. There is an alternative--you can allow Rendosj to become the Director, but only if you control him. The Extech Corporation has power in economics. They have lobbyists that can turn Rendosj into their puppet, given enough time and money. You control the Extechs, you control Rendosj. The Hutts rival the Extechs in power, but they are even more ruthless when it comes to competition. You can infiltrate the underworld of Khendo by taking power from them, and use that power to blackmail, bribe, and extort the other politicians. That would depose Rendosj too. There are other options, of course. You could make your own political party, run against Rendosj. But you'll have to win more districts than he has in order to do so--not so easy either. You could also look into the Zealots of Tunmyr; they are Rendosj's closest political competitors. They believe in Khendo's freedom. That might be an easier bet...but they're called Zealots for a reason. Spica is a former ISB agent. She was selected specially for this mission. She knows the Empire's methods. I have only done preliminary research, but I know that you can do this. I'll help you when I can. In fact, I might move here after a few missions. Be careful though. People don't take kindly to change, and the Hutts and the Extechs will certianly hire mercenaries and bounty hunters to take out any competition. Khendo is more valuable to the Council intact." -Hal Calder, talking to group members. Compound Located in District 9... Category:Locations Notable PersonsCategory:Planets & Moons * '''Raka Innu was a curiousities shop owner who wouldn't sell out to Extech or the Ruii kajidic. * Niddle was an alleged procurer of streetwalkers, as mentioned by a dealer named Sjen Dov-Kae. * Zedd's ''was a droid shop located in District 10. * ''Carlos' Cantina''was an ill-maintained tavern on Khendo. * The ''Optic Nerve ''was a club in uptown District 11. * Sjen Dov-Kae(a small time arms and drug dealer). '' * Kor Kawr * Fenri Demos (Extech D11 manager, Triad conspirator) * Hable Coriander (Extech D11 assist manager/Triad conspirator) * The Khendo Informant